Psychic Advise: AAMRN
by Toto Loves Ash
Summary: this is the first one I wrote.AAMRN AAML Updated easier to read One shot AshMisty hook up with help from Brock and Sabrina


Setting: This story is an idea I got after reading about a Hoenn Special on Serebii.net and supposedly it will never

air in America. It's about Misty at the Gym. It's the one where Casey is in Cerulean City.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I also do not own "When I Look Into Your Eyes"

Misty-17

Ash-15

Brock-older than them

**__**

Psychic Advice

by Totodile (angela75nov@yahoo.com)

--------------------

Hoenn is over. Ash and Brock are alone heading toward Pallet.

Ash: Why don't we stop in Cerulean and visit Misty?

Brock: Sure, we haven't seen her in a while.

------Flashback-------

The Electabuzz are playing in the Hoenn region Casey is in town and wants to go so she goes to the Pokemon center because they have the tickets for sale there. Ash, Brock, May and Max are all in the Pokemon center already. Casey walks in and looks around for Nurse Joy because she isn't behind the counter like she usually is. Casey then notices her friends and heads over to them.

Casey: Well if it isn't Ash and Brock.

Ash thinks to himself, please don't sing that song.

Ash: Hi Casey.

Brock: Hey Casey

Casey: I'm here to buy tickets to the Electabuzz I'll sing their new fight song for you guys.

-while she sings-everyone is thinking: Ash-This is torture. Brock-not this again. May-She needs singing lessons. Max-The Electabuzz suck.-

Casey-".............Cause they are the Electabuzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

Ash: Great.

Brock:Uhhhhhh

May: Hi I'm May from Petalburg City. This squirt her is my little brother.

Max: I'm not a squirt!!! 

May: Are too.

Max: Am not. 

May: Are too.

Max: Am not. 

May: Are too.

Max: Am not.

Ash: Anyway, what are you doing here?

Casey: Didn't you hear me? I'm buying tickets to the Electabuzz.

Ash: Oh sorry.

Casey: I saw Misty when I was in Cerulean.

Ash: Yeah we stay in touch.

Casey: Do you guys know who she likes them? She wouldn't tell me.

Ash: How do you know she likes somebody??

Casey: Well when I was in Cerulean she got a letter from this boy and I thought it was suspicious so I went with her to meet him and it turned out it was just a boy who had a crush on her and wanted her to go to the Electabuzz game with him. But Misty said no so I the boy asked her if there was someone else she liked. She wouldn't answer him. It was obvious that she does like someone so that why I was wondering if you guys knew??

Ash: Misty likes someone?? Who is this guy anyway?

Brock: Sorry but we don't know either if she does like somebody she never told us.

Casey: It must be a secret if she didn't tell you guys.

Brock: Hey I know, we could ask her sisters. Let's call them.

Ash: You're are as bad about them as you are about Nurse Joy.

---Phone call----

Daisy: Like hello.

Brock: Uhhhhh....hi, Daisy.

May: Let me do this. Does Misty like someone?

Daisy: Like I don't know if she does then She would like never tell her sisters.

Ash: Well thanks, anyway.

Casey: Not so fast wait a minute. Her Psyduck was acting funny that day.

Daisy: Psyduck is always a little off.

Casey: No I mean I think it knows who she likes.

Daisy: Well Psyduck cannot talk but it's worth a shot hang on, I'll go get it.

Daisy: Well here's Psyduck.

Psyduck: psy yi yi

Casey: Psyduck, What boy does Misty like as a boyfriend?

Psyduck pointed at Ash. Everyone gasps and Ash passes out from shock. When he woke up he forgot why he passed out in the first place (he's Ash). They don't bring it up again because of Ash passing out.

------End of Flashback------

Ash and Brock arrive at Cerulean Gym. Inside Misty is swimming with her hair down. Ash & Brock enter with

Daisy and the other sisters.

Daisy: Like Misty your long lost friends are like here.

Misty climbs out of the pool. Ash checks her out and thinks she looks "cute like that."

Misty: Hi Ash.

Brock: I'm here too.

Misty: Hi Brock, So Ash you did really great in Hoenn I watched it on TV.

Ash: Thanks, Mist.

Daisy: She was like glued to the screen. She was yelling "Go, Ash" at the TV.

Misty: He's my friend of course I want him to win.

Daisy: But then why did you like record it and watch it over & over again. Like every time I wanted to watch TV.

Misty: I like to watch the battle.

Daisy: Then why are you like blushing?

Misty: I'm not blushing!!!

Brock(out loud to himself): Maybe Psyduck was right.

Ash: Brock did you say something?

Brock: No. Hey Misty, Can I talk to you outside?

Misty: Sure Brock.

Misty and Brock go outside. Brock tells Misty what happened in the flashback above.

Brock: So do you like someone?

Misty: What do you mean?

Brock: Do you like Ash?

Misty: DON'T TELL HIM! It'll ruin our friendship besides he doesn't like me.

Brock: How do you know? Did you ask him?

Misty: I can just tell.

Brock: Oh really, How?

Misty: He calls me ugly and scrawny. He thinks I break mirrors.

Brock: He didn't mean all that. What if he likes you too?

Misty: Does he?

Brock: I don't know but maybe I can try to find out for you without telling him that you like him, Ok?

Misty: Ok.

Brock: What if he already knows you like him, maybe he can just tell.

Misty: Ash is way too dense to tell. I gave him hint after hint, I'm ever surprised that you figured it out.

Brock: Hey!

----Meanwhile inside the gym---

Ash: Where did Misty and Brock go?

Daisy: They walked outside.

Ash: Thanks.

Ash heads outside where he hears the following:

Brock: Maybe you should just tell him how you feel.

Misty: But if he doesn't feel the same our friendship could be ruined!!

Brock: But he might feel the way you do.

Misty: That's a gamble I can't risk, our friendship is way too important to me.

Brock: But what if Ash loves you? Look how long I been looking for love. I thought love was the most important thing to you

Misty: Ash is the most important thing to me and I'd rather have him as a friend then not at all.

Brock: But you are totally head over heals for him.

Misty: Brock let's just drop it ok????

Ash passes out again. Brock and Misty go inside. Misty notices that Ash is not inside with the others. 

Misty: Where's Ash?

Daisy: Like he like went outside to like find you guys.

They go outside and find Ash.

Misty: Ash. are you ok? Ash, wake up Ash!

Ash: What happened?

Brock: It looks like you passed out from the heat. I'm hungry, let's go eat.

Ash: YEAH!

Brock cooks up some "Brock's Mystery Stew" in the kitchen so they can guess what's in it.

Ash: I'm glad this isn't "Misty's Mystery Stew."

Daisy: Like she's not like allowed to cook, it might like kill someone.

Ash is rolling in the floor laughing.

Misty: It's not that funny!

After Ash calms down and begins to eat he says: Great as always Brock.

Daisy: This is like so like good.

Misty: I missed Brock's cooking.

Ash wasn't really listening and only half heard Misty.

Ash: We really missed you too, Misty. Why don't you travel with us again?

Misty: Sure, It'll be like old times. Where are you going?

Ash: We don't know.

Brock: This is great. 

Misty: So where should we go?

Ash: I don't know, I've competed in all the leagues already. What else is there?

Misty: You could compete in one of those leagues again. You could try to do better than the first time.

Ash: That's a great idea. Let's do Kanto/Indigo again because I can do a lot better than top 16 this time.

Brock: So where should we go first?

Ash: How about Pewter?

Misty: Let's go guys!

They arrive in Pewter City.

Ash: Let's hurry to the gym.

Misty: All right I miss seeing you battle.

Brock: (under his breath): That's not all she misses about you.

Ash: Did you say something Brock?

Brock: Maybe.

Ash: Huh?

Misty gets out her mallet and hits Brock upside the head. They arrive at the gym after Brock comes to.

Brock: My little Bro runs the gym now.

Brock's brother(BB for short, I don't know his name):Hey!

Brock: We are here for a short visit.

Ash: And I'm here for a battle.

BB: Alright, let's go.

-ASH WINS-

Misty: Wow, Ash you were awesome.

Ash: Ah, thanks, Mist.

Brock: Misty you're going to give him a big head again.

Misty: he still does that?

Brock: Only sometimes, when his brain goes out to lunch.

Misty: I remember now.

Brock: Well, I'm staying at my house tonight but there's not enough room with all the sisters and brothers I have.

So you guys will have to sleep at the Pokemon center. (Gets sad)....Tell Nurse Joy I said "Hi."

Misty/Ash: Sure Brock.

Brock(thinking): Maybe some alone time will do the trick.

------Pokemon Center----

Ash: So how was the Cerulean gym like, lots of battles?

Misty: Yeah Sakura even challenged me and won.

Ash: Sakura?

Misty: Remember she had the Espeon and was going on her own journey the last time you saw her.

Ash: Oh, yeah, I remember her she had older sisters just like you that pick on her.

Misty: I saw Casey once too.

Ash: I hate that song she always sings.

Misty: Well luckily she never sang it when I saw her last.

Ash: She sang it when we saw her in Hoenn.

Misty: Well your alive so you must have survived.

Ash: Yeah, She told us you like someone Mist, you can tell me Mist, who is it?

Misty: Uhhhhh......(long pause) She was mistaken.

Ash: Oh, I see.

Misty (thinks):that was close!

----The Next Day---

Brock: Let's head to Saffron, I forgot I need to talk to Sabrina.

Ash: Ok Let's go.

They arrive in Saffron.

Ash: I'm hungry.

Brock: Let's eat at the cafeteria in the Pokemon center. 

Ash: Race ya!

Brock/Misty: Ash, wait up!!!!!

They arrive at the Pokemon center. After they eat Sabrina notices them and walks over.

Sabrina: I knew you were coming for a battle.

Ash: How did you know that?

Misty: Ash, don't you remember she's psychic?

Ash: Oh Yeah!

Brock: Sabrina could I talk to you someplace?

Sabrina: Sure, let's go outside.

Ash: I wonder why he wants to talk to her?

Misty: Either he wants to ask her out, or he's going to ask her where his dream girl is.

Ash: That's sounds like Brock, alright.

Meanwhile Brock and Sabrina are outside talking.

Brock: So you see, She likes him, but can you tell if he likes her?

Sabrina: He does like her but he doesn't really know it yet.

Brock: Could you help me get them together?

Sabrina: I could give them a psychic reading.

Brock: Great

They go back inside. 

Brock: Hey guys. Guess what if Ash wins, Sabrina's going to give us all free readings.

Misty/Ash: Cool

They arrive at the gym. After Ash wins. They each take turns getting a reading.

Sabrina: So who goes first? How about you Ash since you won?

Ash: Sure.

Sabrina: Come this way.

They go into the next room.

Sabrina: Sit down.

Ash: Ok.

Sabrina: Normally I ask what you want to know about, however your soul is wanting to know about the one you love.

Ash: The one I love?

Sabrina: Yes you are in love with the girl you are traveling with today.

Ash: You mean Misty.

Sabrina: Yes and she feels the same about you and has for so long, longer that you have for her. She dreams about you at night.

Ash: What do I do?

Sabrina: You should tell her. At least that is what I would do if I were you.

Ash: Thanks.

Sabrina: Please send Misty in.

Ash: Sure.

-----------

Misty: My question is......

Sabrina(cutting Misty off): Yes, he does just tell him and he will return the same feelings.

Misty: What are you talking about?

Sabrina: You know.

Misty: Please I want to hear you say it.

Sabrina: Ash feels the same as you.

Misty: Thanks.

Sabrina: Send Brock in.

----------

Sabrina: First no I will not go out with you.

Brock: But I didn't even say anything.

Sabrina: I could sense it.

Brock: Anyway my question is......

---------

Misty and Ash are outside waiting on Brock. 

Misty: hey Ash can we take a walk. I need to talk to you.

Ash: Sure, Mist.

Misty: Ash we've friends a long time and I don't want to lose that.

Ash: You won't.

Misty: Ash I ......I.....this is so hard.

Ash: Misty.....I feel like you are the best.....Misty......I (Ash looked into her eyes and a song was playing on someone's radio somewhere close to them.)

__

-song-

-I see forever when I look in your eyes 

-you're all I ever wanted 

-I always want you to be mine 

-let's make a promise till the end of time

-we'll always be together and our love will never die

(They keep looking at each other.)

__

-So here we are face to face and heart to heart

-I want you to know we will never be apart

(They close the gap between them and lean in for their first kiss.)

__

-Now I believe that wishes can come true

-cause when I see my whole world 

-I see only you

-When I look into your eyes 

-I can see how much I love you and it makes me realize 

-When I look into your eyes

-we will always be together and out love will never die

-When I look into your eyes

-I see all my dreams come true 

-When I look into your eyes

(They both come up for some air)

Ash: I love you, Mist.

Misty: I've loved you since the day we met.

They go back to the gym.

Misty: So Brock, are you ever going to find a girl?

Brock: Yes according to Sabrina I will.

Misty: That's great Brock.

Brock: So where were you two?

Misty: We just went for a walk.

Brock: Why are you holding hands?

Ash: Because Mist is my girl.

Brock: You got a girl before me? Congratulations, guys.

-The End- 


End file.
